


Lock and Key

by rotten_log



Series: Tied Down [1]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Consensual Somnophilia, Enemies to Friends, Established Relationship, M/M, Sleep Sex, aka ..., blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:07:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29329041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rotten_log/pseuds/rotten_log
Summary: It's been two months back to work after a long vacation that marked the beginning of a fun new routine. If Richie isn't at the radio station, he's at his disgusting apartment, or more pleasantly he's spending time with Patrick Hockstetter.
Relationships: Patrick Hockstetter/Richie Tozier
Series: Tied Down [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2202363
Kudos: 12





	Lock and Key

**Author's Note:**

> Richie is 25 and Patrick is 28, this takes place loosely after the [Tea Series](https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133735)

Richie Tozier and Patrick Hockstetter have been fucking for months. They don't have a label, but the words, "beck and call," come to mind on both sides. Nearly all of Richie's downtime has become the time he intentionally seeks out his childhood bully to fuck him, usually for hours. It's sudden, hot, and all-consuming like the fires Patrick used to set around town. Hockstetter isn't that same hothead as when he was running with his gang. These days he has new uses for that residual energy. 

Patrick has been circling Richie for years, getting closer and closer to what he was after, and now he's got it on tap. The final members of the Bowers and Losers gangs meet regularly with one thing on their minds. What would their friends think if they could see them, Richie often wonders. He daydreams what would happen if Bill or Mike came back to town, ran into Richie stepping out of Patrick's flashy car. What would they say? What sort of look would they have in their eyes? Disgust? Anger? Betrayal? 

None of that matters because Richie really is alone. The last Loser to remember what the others get to forget. He may as well have some harmless fun to kill time. Patrick has been looking for someone to tie down as his one and only for a while, and Richie's proclivities just so happen to line up pretty well. Who cares what Beverly Marsh would think or Belch Huggins for that matter? The only two people who should give a damn don't. Richie hasn't had this kind of regular, reliable fun in years. As for Patrick most of his partners aren't interested in a repeat performance. Most people can't keep up.

These days after work, Richie takes the Derry Town Bus to his terrible apartment where he hardly sleeps anymore. Usually, once he's changed out of his work clothes, he rides his bike to Patrick's home a few blocks away. Every now and then Patrick will pick him up from the station if he's feeling particularly frisky. Seek him out to use as a toy on the car ride home. Richie goes to work with neckties and belts imagining Patrick taking them off him in the backseat of his car. As bad as Patrick is, Richie is worse. He wants Patrick all the time.

It's a 15-minute drive from work back to Patrick's house where ratty apartment buildings transition into well-tended family homes. Patrick's house stands out for two reasons: the grass though neatly trimmed by the sole resident is yellowed and brittle, and the mailbox is stuffed full with messages left entirely neglected. Patrick always leaves the radio blasting and the lights on, he doesn't bother moving the blinds at all keeping them drawn from dusk until dawn. Many of the rooms are sparsely furnished, cleaned out of personal items which Patrick stores haphazardly in the attic.

Patrick never talks about his family. Richie remembers reading about the accident in the paper when it happened five years ago. Family tragedies aren't the kind of thing he wants to press Patrick about unprompted. There's a natural softhearted part of Richie that does care and cares deeply. He'd be willing to talk to Patrick about that sort of thing, but they don't have that kind of relationship. Richie sometimes wonders if Patrick has anyone he can talk to in his life.

Ever since the Losers left town Richie doesn't have an inner circle. Mr. and Mrs. Tozier left for Flordia a few years ago, and he's got no other family to speak of. All Richie has is his coworkers, whom he likes well enough, but not so much they spent time together after they clock out. Richie has been lonely for a while now. The fact of the matter is he does feel lucky Patrick's such a fun guy in bed. Over the years Richie has met a few men he's been close enough with to have sex, but it wasn't as liberated, as limitless. Patrick is experimental, energetic, and without a doubt completely lacking any shame. He'll be dominated, bent over, and fucked, or he'll tie you up and edge you for hours. He'll let you spit on him, step on him, fuck him any way you like, and come out of it with his head held high, ready to do the same to you. It's a positively contagious mentality that Richie feels compelled to devour and emulate.

Today Richie took the bus home, then walked over to Patrick's house. There was still a little sunlight in the day, and Richie was tired, but not exhausted just yet. A walk was just what he needs to clear his head after his long day of work. 

Opening the unlocked front door of Patrick's house Richie finds the typical blaring metal music. He locks the door behind himself, a habit he's gotten into to help him relax, then shuts off the radio. The silence is no more comforting than the chaotic noise so he adjusts the volume nob on the stereo and feeds it one of the cassette tapes he brought over a few weeks ago. Blues music fills the house and he feels more at ease, more at home. Finally, he takes off his jacket and wanders into Patrick's bedroom looking for the man. 

Patrick is sleeping spread out on his king-sized bed. He's stripped down to his black briefs and the teeshirt he obviously worked in. He looks so peaceful in his dreaming state, so blissful, unaware he has company. Richie wants to climb into bed with him. They can usually fuck twice on worknights if they time it out correctly.

Patrick has been very clear about what he wants Richie to do when he finds Patrick asleep like this. Richie feels horny thinking about the weight of Patrick's dick in his hand, the smell of Patrick's body after he's been at work all day. 

Richie goes over to a drawer on Patrick's dresser and pulls out one of the black collars Patrick gave him to wear. Cool smooth textures of the leather exciting from the first touch. The collar has cold silver hardware and fits perfectly snug. Richie touches himself a little sinking into the feeling of wearing it, but he really is tired.

This is a comfortable routine they've fallen into, a way to close out a long exhausting day. Richie takes off his clothes as simply as he can, tossing them to the sides of the room where a dresser or chair is likely to catch them. Though he makes no attempts to be unheard he wants to wake Patrick up to get him off.

Sitting down on the side of the bed Richie leans forward and kisses Patrick's sleeping face. Rubbing his palm over the fabric of his briefs, coaxing Patrick's dick to life.

"Patrick," another kiss, "Pat." 

Patrick's lips part and a small moan escapes. His tongue swipes up at Richie's bottom lip who opens his mouth to invite Patrick's tongue inside. Once Patrick is firm against his hand Richie lets go running his hands up Patrick's shirt. Patrick licks into his mouth as he's still waking up. Sleepily he pulls Richie across his thighs, who does most of the actual work of moving. Richie grinds his naked dick down onto Patrick's hardening cock still covered in fabric. Patrick moans louder now.

"Let me blow you," Richie sinks his hand into Patrick's boxers to stroke his dick.

Patrick moans, nods with his eyes still closed, clearly half-awake. He asks Richie for this, to wake him up and fuck him before he goes to sleep. Patrick likes to be woken up, Richie, on the other hand, loves to wake up sore and used in the morning. Patrick pushes Richie down to blow him, and in response, Richie pulls Patrick's briefs down freeing his long pretty dick. Richie takes them both in hand and strokes them together, bucking his hips into the sensation. He rotates between sucking on Patrick's neck, kissing his tired lips, and panting in his ear. 

Patrick wants to move things along and bites at Richie's lips as they kiss.

"Go on," Patrick's voice still thick with sleep.

Richie licks Patrick's neck, and with a strong desire to fixate on a task, he moves down the bed.

Richie gets his mouth on Patrick like slipping under the covers. He massages his balls and strokes him from the base up, then down again. His saliva is making everything slick and warm.

"You look so pretty down there, sucking my dick like you need it to live."

"I do."

"I'm not gonna last long, kitten."

"In my mouth baby, please. Cum for me so we can go back to sleep."

Patrick closes his eyes again, relaxing back into the pillows.

"When you wake up I want you to fuck me, baby, do you think you can do that for me? Don't wake me up first, and don't be gentle. I want to wake up from you fucking me deep. I want your cum first thing in the morning."

"You'll have to prep yourself before you fall asleep, so I can slip into you." 

Richie whines and licks a bit of precum off of Patrick's head before pulling him back into his mouth as far as he'll go. He reaches under Patrick to massage his ass and pull him up trying to get his face fucked a little.

"Don't whine, you love sleeping with a plug."

I do, Richie thinks and pops off to grab the lube from the shelf above the bed. He's feeling energized enough to crawl into the shower and finger himself open, work a plug in, crawl back into bed with a sleeping Patrick to finally fall asleep. Richie pours lube onto his fingers and tosses the bottle aside. He grabs Patrick by the base of his dick to suck him back into his mouth. Richie pulls up on Patrick's ass to reach his rim and slip a lubed finger inside. Patrick's hips jerk forward and Richie takes him to the back of his throat. Moving his finger in and out, Richie teases a second, but he can tell Patrick's not going to last much longer.

"You're good, you're so good at this."

Richie blooms under the praise, rising high from the thought. 

Patrick cries out as he cums into Richie's mouth. Richie pulls back to catch the acrid taste on his tongue, he swallows most of it then kisses the taste into Patrick's drowsy mouth. 

"I'm going to jerk off in the shower, go back to sleep." Richie pecks Patrick on the lips who signs and nods in understanding. 

He's already drifting off by the time Richie makes it to the bathroom door. He leaves his collar on as he works himself open under the hot spray of water. Cumming in his hand with the fantasy of the next morning in his mind.

**Author's Note:**

> When you've got something good you've got to lock it down.


End file.
